1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for altering bus bar circuits which can easily alter a circuit pattern on bus bar circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional electrical junction box 50 which is described in JAPANESE PATENT APPLICATION Laid-open No. 5-49139 comprises plural bus bars arranged on a board (not shown), a plurality of bus bar boards 53 formed by inserting tabs of the plural bus bars into terminal slots of the board respectively, and a bus bar circuit board 54 stacked by a plurality of the bus bar boards 53. The terminal slots are formed through the board. The tabs are projected on fuse inlets 56, relay inlets 57, and connector inlets 58 formed in an upper case 55. The bus bar circuit board 54 means stacked bus bar boards.
For example, when FIG. 6 shows a circuit diagram of the bus bar board 54' in the electrical junction box 50, FIG. 7 shows a shape of a bus bar 51' corresponding to a bold line of the circuit diagram.
Even if both a cutting portion 63 and a cutting portion 64 are cut respectively, a remaining circuit after cutting the cutting portion 63 and 64 is electrically linked. So, by merely cutting the cutting portion 63 and 64 respectively, a preferred circuit pattern is made between a point 60 and a point 61.
However, when making another circuit pattern between the point 60 (60') and 62 (62'), there is a drawback that, by merely cutting several portions on the circuit diagram of FIG. 7, another preferred circuit pattern is not made. Because a remaining circuit after cutting several cutting portions is not linked electrically to each other.